After She Succumbed to Sleep
by AdynaShikari
Summary: Rated M for future chapters which have not yet been written. Current chapters rated K. Based after the series ended and Saya succumbed to sleep. He waits patiently throughout the years for his queen to awake, so that he can return to her side once more as her chevalier. He hopes, however, this time he'll be more than just a chevalier.
1. 3 Years after She Succumbed to Sleep

Tenderly, he carved the thorns from the stem of the carnation-pink rose, her favourite colour. She never did like thorns on her roses and after all, the last thing he wanted was for her to accidently prick herself upon her awakening.

He knew she wouldn't awake for another twenty-seven years but he thought it was a nice gesture for Saya, leaving the rose at her tomb may also inform Kai and the others of his own well-being. But inside he always hoped that she would awaken prematurely, just not like her enraged awakening in Vietnam.

Haji sighed, the last time he saw her was at the Metropolitan Opera House. He could not rid himself of the sheer pain behind Saya's eyes as she had watched him being crushed by falling concrete and debris. Helpless.

_"Saya…" _He thought to himself, gazing upon his work. _"Forgive me."_

Using his free Chiropteran hand, he reached to the navy-blue ribbon he always wore and slowly tugged at one of its ends. Freed from their confinement, his raven-black hair fell delicately to his shoulders, stray strands falling in his face. He took his time, ensuring to tie the bow perfectly around the rose.

_"Saya, you deserve nothing less than perfection." _

He had taken his jacket off just after the sun had set and folded it neatly, placing it between him and his trusty cello case. The first three buttons of his shirt had been undone also, exposing his well-chiseled clavicles and faint puncture-like scarring on the right of his neck. The cuffs of his shirt were unbuttoned and folded up, accompanied his untucked shirt. It was warm and there was no wind, except the occasional light breeze which danced elegantly with the unrestrained raven strands.

Only once satisfied with his work, he placed the rose on his lap and slumped backward against the outside wall of one of the many skyscrapers in the La Défense district in Paris. He would not allow anyone to see him dressed so inappropriately, unless, of course, Saya wished it. That is why he waited until he was excused from everyone's sight.

A smile teased at the corner of his lips as he remembered all the times Saya had scolded his inappropriateness. Like in Russia many decades ago…

Saya, Sonia had fallen into an icy stream when the old bridge they were crossing had broken almost predictably and were drying up inside, wrapping themselves in blankets and towels to keep warm when Haji, who had also fell, had brought them a hot beverage.

_"Haji, please. Go put some clothes on. You're in front of two young girls; in any case, it's not acceptable." _ She had said, while averting her eyes from Haji who had nothing but a white towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

He finally smiled and for a brief moment he watched the city beneath him. Then, with the rose in hand, he stood up and made himself appear more presentable but leaving his hair down, just like he would back at the Zoo.

Picking up his cello case and throwing the strap over his shoulder, he took off, jumping from building to building, only stopping to extend his black leathery wings to soar across the seas.  
After all, Saya would not appreciate a wilted rose, would she?


	2. 30 Years after She Succumbed to Sleep

It was spring in Okinawa; the sound of Bach's Cello Suite No.5 wavered through the streets beneath the mild but relentless sun. Small crowds surrounded Haji admiringly has he played, dropping change into his cello case. He played obliviously, desperately trying to perfect this piece before his queen awoke from her slumber, it had sentimental value, after all Saya was the one who taught it to him back at the Zoo two centuries ago. Back then it was Saya's first time in making an attempt to befriend Haji, in fact, it was her first real attempt at befriending anyone.

He had stayed in Okinawa for the past six months, wandering aimlessly, waiting patiently. Waiting until the day he can be reunited with his beloved Saya. He would walk on end, letting his thoughts and memories consume him.  
Frequently, though, he would stop to practice on his cello or even visit Kai and Saya's nieces, Kanade and Hibiki. Throughout the years the young girls grew very fond of Haji, or at least, the European candy which he would always bring. When they got older he was somewhat like a mentor to them when it came to Chiropteran-type business. He also finally began to get along with Kai after realising their similarities and once he'd thanked him for giving him enough courage to disobey Saya's last wish.

Her last wish…

Haji had almost forgotten about that moment over the years. At the Metropolitan Opera House he had disobeyed her wish, declared his love for her and kissed her without even asking for her permission.

Haji scolded himself, "_I am unworthy of Saya."_

However, if Haji remembered correctly, Saya leaned in first; _she_ was the one to initiate the kiss. That must've meant something, right?

He cupped her face delicately with one of his Chiropteran hands; it was warm against her cold, tear-streaked cheek, tilting her head closer to his. She was avoiding his gaze as he gently kissed her head; her black hair was wet from the rain which drizzled in from the dark skies above them, through the hole in the ceiling from Haji's battle against Amshel. He lingered there for a moment, breathing her in. Their eyes met as he pulled away and her eyes widened, surprised at her chevalier's audacious move, but only for a moment, before moving her face next to his. He could feel her warm breath against his ear, almost sending shivers down spine while he held her anxiously but patiently, never averting his eyes from hers.

She could feel the warmth inevitably welling up behind her eyes, a single tear rolled from the corner of her eye, across her cheek.

"I want to live." She whimpered.

She pulled away only to quickly lean into Haji once more, needing him more than she ever had before. Their lips collided with such intensity and so much longing, their true emotions finally being able to surface. Despite their desperateness, the kiss was gentle, soothing, comforting. Her lips were lusciously soft and warmer than he had expected; dancing an elegant waltz with his. Holding each other closely, they breathed each other in, savouring each precious second that passed them.

His thoughts were interrupted all too soon when he thought he'd heard something, something incomprehensible. A child? No, but it was definitely human, perhaps a baby. He closed his eyes and listened intently, trying to block out the sound of his own cello.

He barely heard the sound of frightened whimpers and incoherent babbling; it was a girl.

His eyes snapped open, "Saya!"


	3. His Queen's Awakening

**His Queen's Awakening**

Claustrophobia smothered her, forcing her to wrestle with and claw at the walls which supressed her. One by one her nails would break in her frantic efforts to escape.  
_Snap.  
_She inhaled deeply, exhaling only in a desperate attempt to scream or cry, but her disused voice failed her.  
_Snap. _

Summoning the little strength she had, she kicked and punctured the wall. She blindly and weakly grappled at the hole, tearing, pushing, and pulling until finally she fell out of her cocoon that held her. Her hands and knees smacked against the cold rock beneath her, the pain caused her to collapse, gasping on the floor, tangled in her own mass of hair.  
The darkness didn't cease to choke her, holding her captive. Concealed by the forest upon the mountain, there'd be no one to hear her, to free her.  
She curled up, pulling up her knees and burying her face into her arms, the foetal position. She lay there, whimpering to herself for what seemed like hours on end.

She didn't sleep, but was startled when there was a strange sound from nearby. It was muffled, but definitely nearby.  
_Tap, tap, tap.  
_She lay quietly, unsure whether or not to move in fear of producing sound, of whatever it was hearing her. But it was too late. The door to her tomb roared into life, grinding against the rock beneath as it was slowly forced open. Instincts took a hold of her and she quickly edged her way backwards into the far corner, terrified.

Sunlight flooded in, lighting up every inch of her cage and blinding her. She whimpered and raised her ands to her face, turning away to shield herself from the burning rays.  
"Saya."  
That familiar sound forced her to look. The sun blocked most of her vision, although squinting enabled her to see a tall, dark, slender figure in the door way. It walked towards her quickly but she was no longer afraid, she felt relief despite being unsure why.  
It knelt down in front of her, it was a man. It was Haji. He smiled at Saya with longing in his eyes, sadness and happiness. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand, admiring her beauty as well as the rather confused expression on her face.

Haji abruptly stood back and looked away when he realised she was unclothed; a slight rosy blush light up his cheeks as he removed his jacket and proceeded to wrap her in it, resisting his temptation to look, of course. The clothing amused Saya, fumbling with the buttons and flapping about the sleeves which were much too long; a babyish smile emerged on her face in delight.  
Haji sighed contently, her innocent happiness and freedom from the nightmares of her past made him happy. Yet, the fact she had no recollection of him and how he felt about her pained him.  
_"Patience," _He thought. _"Saya will remember in her own time."  
_He then scooped her up into his arms, ensuring she was well covered, and took off into the warmth of the orange-red sunset.


End file.
